Memento
by pigwideon
Summary: Something Strange is happening in the life of one Shindo Shuichi....If only he knew what......the final chapter...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes.....My first attempt at a crossover.......between what? You'll have to wait and see........Slightly AU.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Memories........part 1  
  
  
  
Darkness. That was all he could see. A panicked sob broke through his lips as he struggled to sit up, something heavy on top of him, holding him down. "Get off!" He yelled shoving at the person above him and in doing so, the darkness lifted, and he could see it was only a dark coat that had obscured his vision. Relieved at having his sight back, he stopped struggling and tried to remember what had happened. A groan in a familar voice startled him and once again his struggles resumed.   
  
  
  
"Shindo! Calm down!" The voice ordered harshly as the figure above him moved off his body, a black gloved hand reaching around and clutching the middle of Seguchi Tohma's body. The NG President sat back on his heels slowly, a grimace on his face before he turned to the smaller boy, concern in his eyes. "Shindo-san? are you okay?"   
  
  
  
Shuichi blinked at the blonde sitting beside him on the pavement, confused. What had happened? "What?" he started to ask as the taller man stood slowly, his arm still wrapped around his stomach protectively. "Can you walk?" he asked urgently, holding out his other arm for the boy to take and helped him up, "We have to go."   
  
  
  
  
Shuichi was confused. Okay, so that wasn't an unusual occurance, but Shuichi was confused and scared. He had no idea why he had woken up on a street with his boss' body on his, or why they were both walking as fast as Tohma could push Shuichi or even where they were going. He blinked and planted his feet firmly to the ground and stopped Tohma as he tried to push him further. "Wait!! Tell me whats happening!" The blonde looked at the pink haired one in surprise and anger, "Not now! We have to go." He again pushed at the boy, trying to force him forward. "No!" Shuichi shouted, his own hand shooting out to grab the arm Tohma had wrapped around his middle, only to drop it again as the president hissed and snatched it back, cradling it protectively. The feeling of something sticky on his hand made the boy look down and he gasped, eyes wide. On his palm, was blood.   
  
  
  
  
"Seguchi-san" the boy whispered, his eyes not leaving his bloodstained hand, "You're bleeding..." The blonde actually smiled at Shuichi, although it came off as more of a grimace. "I know Shindo-kun." he spoke softly, "don't worry, we have to go now." Shuichi nodded, a frown settling on his face as he allowed Tohma to once again lead him.   
  
  
  
  
The clacking of fingers hitting keys was the only noise in the small room. "Is he dead?" a voice asked, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "No" A second voice, devoid of emotion spoke, "Someone is helping him. He got away." The first voice hissed in frustration, crushing the cigarette before flicking it out the window. "Damn it. It was supposed to be perfect."  
  
  
  
  
Tohma knew they were in trouble. Shuichi seemed to be in shock and he knew his own wound was serious, in spite of what he'd told the boy. A cold glare filled his eyes as he propelled the other forward, 'Just a little more. Just a little further. Take care of Shindo first. Then you can rest.' He continued forward, the same thoughts repeating over and over in his mind..... 


	2. escape

Author's Notes....Thankyou for the reviews! No It's not a movie crossover, I haven't even seen that movie yet, is that the one with Ewan Mc Gregor?......And someone is trying to kill someone, It just might not be shu! ^_^ Anyway, part 2...... Again, slightly AU and OOC behavior....  
  
Memento....Pt 2   
  
  
  
Soft sobbing broke through the empty room as the young man curled in on himself. " I want to go home." he whispered, his arms wrapping around his legs dejectedly. "Why haven't they come for me?" The sound of the door opening made him look up in terror, his eyes coming to rest on the one who entered. It was always him. He was the only one who ever came, he said he was the only one who cared. The others weren't coming. The never would. Not for him. Not for the one who'd betrayed them. It was his fault. All his fault.....  
  
  
  
  
Snapping awake, Shuichi quickly scouted the room he was in, reassuring himself this wasn't the same room. The man wasn't here. The thought confused him, he didn't know what the dream meant. His breathing slowed down and he looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the body of Seguchi Tohma. That was another thing that confused him. Why was Tohma here? What was Tohma doing dragging him half way around the country before stopping in the smallest inn he could find. The thought left his head as the president shifted slightly in his sleep and a whimper broke free of his lips. Shuichi remembered the blood and frowned, moving towards the sleeping blonde. He had barely pulled back the bedsheets, eyeing the bandages that covered the president's chest and ribs when the man woke and grabbed Shuichi's arm twisting it to throw the intruder away from himself. Shuichi yelped and the blonde stopped, his hand still on the pink haired boy's wrist. "Shindo-san?" he asked sleepily, letting the young man go and struggling to sit up without aggravating his ribs. "What are you doing?"   
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand..." Shuichi spoke softly, his hand still held in the elder's grasp. "What are we doing? Why are we running?" Tohma's eyes clouded over as he reguared his employee silently. An uncomfortable moment passed between the two before the blonde was forced to look away. "I can't tell you that Shuichi. You just have to trust me." Shuichi blinked, and opened his mouth to speak as the president shifted to the other side of the bed and slowly stood, his arm again wrapping around his stomach. He reached a hand for his button down shirt he'd obviously removed the night before, and Shuichi gasped. The shirt was filthy! Covered in blood, dirt and only god and Tohma knew what else. "What happened to you?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes riveted to the almost ruined shirt. Tohma blinked at the question, concern evident in his eyes. "You don't remember?" A shake of his head and Shuichi felt fear. What didn't he remember? What in hell was going on?   
  
  
  
  
Oblivious to the pink haired boy's thoughts Tohma froze. "You don't....remember...Then..it was true. They were telling the truth..." he stopped in his mumbled thoughts and turned towards the door, alarmed. "Shuichi! We have to leave." The door burst in as he spoke, and three dark clad figures rushed in, separating Shuichi from the NG president in little more than seconds. "Schuichi!" Tohma yelled, a throwing knife in his hand. He ducked the swing of the one closest to him and side stepped an attempt to slice his head off, running head first into the third one who's arm was outstretched towards Shuichi, one hand on his wrist. The two went down and Tohma turned his head to the pink haired boy, "Run Shuichi!" Not needing to be told twice, the boy ran, not stopping even as he heard Tohma's scream. 


	3. deceit

Author's Notes......I think it should be pretty obvious with this chapter and the next one as to what this is crossed over with....oh between the means a flashbacky type o thingy. I still haven't learned html all that well.........  
  
  
Memento pt 3  
  
  
  
  
"Where would he go?" A deep voice asked, and Tohma grinned through panting lips. "How would I know. He's you're team mate." A growl and a hand backhanded him, sending Tohma to the floor, his body telling him this was it. He was going to die. After everything, Shuichi would still be caught. But just maybe, he could buy him a little more time.....  
  
  
  
  
Shuichi ran. Where to go? Where to go? his mind screamed at him as he ducked into an alleyway, pausing to listen, to see if he was followed. His heart beat frantically in his chest as he thought of Tohma, knowing the president was in trouble, much more than Shuichi was at the moment. He reached into his pocket, thankful he still had his cell phone and began to call the one number he knew the best. His instincts told him, go to Yuki, Yuki would make it better he always did. He stopped, one number away from completing the call and cancelled it. Yuki couldn't help him this time. But he knew someone who could.   
  
  
  
  
Pain. Tohma groaned and pushed himself up from the floor of the room slowly. He hissed and sat back, leaning on the wall. Taking stock of the room he realised nothing had been disturbed. The trio must have left after Shuchi as soon as he'd passed out. It wasn't like them not to finish him off while they had the chance, but Tohma could see a reasonable doubt had formed in their mind. They weren't sure Shuichi was the enemy anymore.  
  
  
  
  
"where would he have gone?"   
"I don't know."   
crack, another hand hit him, sending him back down after having risen to his knees. "Why are you protecting him?" Tohma grinned, blood slowly running from one side of his lip and answered, "Because you didn't."   
  
  
The man stopped, his hand poised to hit Tohma again. "That is not him. That thing is just a copy. Just a madman's toy." Tohma shook his head and rose to his knees, "No. That is a human boy, with the unfortunate beginnings as a toy. And I don't care who I have to go through, I will protect him and the memory of the one he embodies." The man had glared and moved to hit him again, a katana now held in his grasp. Tohma had straightened his back as much as he could, knowing this was the end. "Wait!" A second voice cut in and the man stopped, the katana raised, poised to strike Tohma down. "Why?" he growled, eyes not moving from his target. A second man stepped in front of Tohma, pushing the katana weilder out of the way. "Why didn't he attack us?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuichi waited impatiently as the cell rang. "K" a gruff voice asked and Schuichi almost laughed in relief. "k-san!" he cried out giddily and held the phone tighter against his ear, afraid of dropping it. "Shuichi?" K's voice asked shocked before a flood of questions left the man's mouth. "Where are you? What happened. Are you okay?" "K!!" Shuichi yelled, voice almost lost at his joy to hear his manager again. "K! You have to help me. We got attacked, and they hurt Tohma, and I need help!" K listened stunned to the almost hysterical Shuichi before the words 'attacked' and 'Tohma' broke through his thoughts. "Tohma? Tohma's with you?" Shuichi nodded, forgetting he was on a cell and spoke as quickly as he could. "Yeah. Something happened and he saved me from these guys but they attacked him and he screamed and I ran, and please K hurry!!"   
"Okay, okay calm down Shuichi, tell me where you are. I'll come get you. Just hang on."   
  
  
  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?" The youngest of the trio asked, a slight hope in his eyes. The second youngest growled and tightened his grip on his katana. "We should have killed him. He knows too much." The oldest paused in the middle of lighting a cigarette and snorted. "In case you've forgotten, he knew more than we did. And maybe he's right. Maybe the Chibi is still alive." The second youngest growled again, "Don't bet on it."   
  
  
  
  
Tohma's eyes fluttered as he fought the pull of unconsciousness. There had to be something he could to for Shuichi, Just in case they had gone to kill him. Hesitating only for a moment, he reached into the pocket of his dark pants and removed the tiny cell he kept in there. He sighed as he dialled the number, hating what he was about to do. The phone rang on once on the other end before it was picked up and a deep voice spoke, "hello." Tohma grit his teeth and spoke as steadily as he could, not willing to let the other know how badly injured he was. "This is Siamese. The target got away." 


	4. rising memory

Author's Notes......Umm, part 4.......again between the means flashyback type o thing.....And Thankyou for the nice reviews!! I didn't mean to send anyone crazy! really! Anyway, Yes as you may have guessed it is a Weiss Kreuz crossover. Kinda. Well, I'm borrowing a few characters and things from that series anyway......And I haven't seen the Matrix so I i can honestly say I didn't mean to imply that was the crossover......  
  
  
Memento ....pt 4   
  
Shuichi sat, huddled in the same alleyway he's called K from, afraid to move and afraid to stay. He bit his lip nervously and started to tap his foot as his eyes searched the alleyway frantically. It had been so long since he'd called K, and he nervously checked his cell again. Maybe K had trouble finding him, or maybe he'd decided to go to Tohma first, Shuichi frowned and looked up as he realised he was no longer alone in the alley...   
  
  
  
  
"He couldn't have gone far." The brunette spoke quietly, listening intently to the sounds of the empty streets around him. Beside him the red head grunted, "Who knows. He may have already found somewhere to hide. " The brunette shook his head and raised a gloved hand for silence. There was that noise again. The sound of muffled sobs, someone trying to be quiet while they cried. The brunette narrowed his eyes and motioned for silence, and stalked forward to the alleyways partly hidden from view. The sight of the boy so like his friend stopped him in his tracks and his jaw dropped, the boy was surrounded by three bodies and covered in blood.   
  
  
  
  
Shuichi wasn't sure how it had happened. One second he was sure he was about to die as the three thieves converged on him, each with a knife held in their grasp, and then they were dead at his feet. He blinked in confusion and looked down at his right hand to find himself holding onto the knife which he was sure was going to kill him. "Wh..what?" he whimpered quietly and dropped to his knees. He could feel the blood on himself, but knew instinctively, it wasn't his...   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichi!" His boss' voice called out and Shuichi looked up, his eyes devoid of emotion. The blonde was standing in front of him uncertainly, a blade held in each hand, ready to use at the slightest provocation. A guard ran at them and Tohma turned, hurling one of his blades into the man's throat, killing him instantly. Another blade replaced the former in his hand and he turned back to Shuichi, unsure of the boy.   
  
  
  
"Shuichi?" Tohma asked, daring to step closer, flicking his knife back against his wrist, freeing his hand without disarming himself. "Come on Shuichi, I'll take you home." Shuichi resisted Tohma's attempt to grab his arm and stepped back a little. "No." he spoke, his voice cold. "I'm not going back." So saying, he lifted his arm and realised, he was holding a gun. Tohma stared at the boy, uncomprehendingly as Shuichi pulled the trigger, and Tohma jerked back as a bullet tore into his stomach. "I'm never going back."   
  
  
  
  
A hand placed on his shoulder startled him and he jumped, a terrified grunt emerging from his mouth. Brown eyes looked back at him in sympathy and Shuichi jerked away and rose to his feet, his breath coming in quick gasps. "It was me. I killed him." he whispered, eyes wide in his face. "I killed Tohma. Oh God! I killed Tohma!" The brown eyed man pulled him forward and Shuichi froze as he hugged him. It wasn't until he registered the other man whispering "shhh" in his ear that he realised he was crying.   
  
  
  
K could hear his singer crying as he stalked into the alleyway, his ever present magnum cocked and ready. He slid along the wall like a wraith and came upon the last scene he would have expected from the way the boy had been near hysterical on the phone. He lowered the gun a little and walked into the alley, aware of the stranger hiding a little further back in the shadows, with a katana in hand that he wasn't bothering to conceal. "Shuichi?" he asked, his finger tightening on the trigger of his gun. Both Shuichi and the brunette than had been holding onto him turned, and K was shocked to see the brunette turn, clenching his fist and a set of claws extend from his glove. What surprised him the most though, was the fact he appeared to be protecting Shuichi.   
  
  
  
  
"K" Shuichi whispered, and threw himself into the large blonde's arms, "I so glad you're here." The brunette looked stunned for a second before his eyes hardened and he stood, retracting the claws. "I suppose Siamese sent you?" The man hiding in the shadows asked, barely moving forward so K could see the katana. K glared and placed a hand around Shuichi's shoulders protectively. "Who is this Siamese?" he asked, his gun hanging by his side in an obvious attempt at intimidation. "I wish to meet them and see why they thought it appropriate to have my singer kidnapped." The brunette jerked a little, shock on his face as he turned to look at the one in the shadows. The hidden figure growled and threw a fist into the wall, cracks appearing around the indentation he left. "Let's go" he ordered and the two melted into the shadows, leaving K and Shuichi stunned. 


	5. revelationspt 1

Author's Note....part 5.. . . . getting closer to the end now!! Is this starting to make sense yet?.....Oh a coupla spoliers for Weiss Kreuz here......If you don't get it, leave a note and I'll try to explain.....  
  
  
Memento ...pt 5   
  
"Wake up Siamese." The voice pierced through the quiet stillness of the room and Tohma lifted his head lethargically. He glared at the man who spoke, unable to move anymore. "Where is he?" he asked, cupping Tohma's chin almost parentally and lifting the blonde's face to look at him. Tohma blinked slowly, ignoring the question. The man didn't seem to notice and knelt down to Tohma's level. "Tell me where my brother is...."   
  
  
  
  
K led the subdued Shuichi away from the alley and into the front seat of his car. He tried to be subtle while he looked the boy over, determining the sorce of the blood. Satisfied Shuichi wasn't injured he turned the car towards the inn, where Tohma was last seen. Shuichi sniffled quietly in his seat and K knew it didn't bode well for Shuichi's state of mind. He frowned as he concentrated on the road, when Shuichi suddenly spoke. "What happened to me?"   
  
  
  
  
The man cleaned his nails with the complimentary letter opener and watched the agent on the floor. He knew. He knew he did. The blonde stirred again and he smiled. "Welcome back Siamese."   
  
  
  
  
"Shuichi," K sighed, "You've been missing for a week." Shuichi forgot how to breathe for a second and froze, staring out the window. "A week?" he whispered. "How can I lose a week?" K glanced at the boy worriedly before continuing, "You had started to recieve letters telling you to watch out for someone called 'Siamese'. Nobody could trace these letters and it worried a lot of the higher ups. Especially Tohma. He supposedly went on a business trip 3 days after you dissappeared. He was supposedly in New York." Shuichi frowned, "I don't remember any of this! The last thing I remember is Fujisaki glaring at me when I was late for work! And then The next thing I know, Seguchi-san is on top of me on some street! I don't remember K!"   
  
  
  
  
Tohma hissed as the man kneeled beside him again, the letter opener held against his cheek. "Now, Siamese. You must know where he is. After all you were the one who took him in the first place." The glare Tohma had been using intensified and the man laughed. "Oh my. The Kitten has claws huh? Did you think I didn't know? You really must have realised I would find out about you're 'extra' activities? Not that it really matters. All you did was delay the plans for my brother's return..."   
  
"He's not your brother," Tohma rasped, blood running freely down his lip. The man froze, the letter opener digging into his cheek, drawing blood. The man's nostrils flared and he clutched the letter opener tightly, before thrusting it into Tohma's already injured stomach. "He IS my brother! He WILL be back!" his shoulders heaving the man withdrew the letter opener and closed his eyes, calming himself. The smile returned to his face, "It's no matter. Once he's back with me we can be a family again..." Tohma gasped at the pain tearing through his stomach and his vision dimmed, "He's not Mamoru..." The man froze, the letter opener held in hand. "What?" His entire demeanor changed and Tohma smiled.   
  
  
  
"You don't remember your own experiement?" a voice hissed from the shadows and a smaller figure emerged from the shadows of the room. The man backed away from Tohma, losing his composure. "Brother...."   
  
  
Rasing a crossbow, the boy stalked forward, his blue eyes never leaving those of his once sibling. "You do remember don't you?" he hissed, "Mamoru? The one you killed?" The man fell to his knees, his hands covering his head, "No! That wasn't what happened!" The boy ignored him and a hand reached into a pocket, withdrawing three darts. "Yes it was. You killed him. And then you created him, The perfect brother for you." One dart was released and it landed in the man's arm, already distributing it's poison. Tohma watched, his eyelids growing heavy as the boy circled the man, the man sobbing on the floor. "But you didn't count on him becoming more than your puppet. Of having his own mind. That was your mistake." The second dart flew into his thigh. " I won't let you screw with him. He won't know about Mamoru. And he won't know of you. He won't know what you made us do." The final dart flew into the man's chest and he choked back a cry of pain. The boy lifted the crossbow and placed it against the man's temple, finger on the trigger, "He won't know about the cloning." His finger tightened on the trigger and with the catch released on the bolt, it was over. 


	6. revelations pt 2

Author's Notes......chapter 6....I think I'm starting to make sense....i hope so.....Thankyou for the reviews!! Now, for anyone who doesn't know the Weiss Kreuz storyline, the plot basically revolves around 4 assassins whose cover is florists. Strange? Possibly...Anyway, what is important to this story is the youngest of the 4, Tsukiyono Omi,Codename Bombay, is almost the exact double of Shuichi. And in WK, he was kidnapped as a kid and lost his memory. He turns out to be the antagonists youngest son Taketori Mamoru....It's a little more complicated than that, but I'll just stick to the basics.....And as for Tohma he's not part of Weiss itself, but.....^_^   
  
Memento ..pt 6  
  
  
  
He could see himself, strapped down on a table, unconscious. 'No' his mind supplied, 'that's not me.' The Man was there again. He placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder and looked in the direction of the boy on the table and sneered. He turned back to Shuichi and a soft smile fell into place, "welcome home Mamoru."   
  
  
  
Shuichi woke with a start as K's car stopped and the blonde man shook him by the shoulder. He frowned as he remembered the dream. 'It wasn't me.'  
  
  
  
  
"Bombay" Tohma rasped, his voice fading. The boy turned and blue eyes looked down to the agent on the floor. "Siamese!" Bombay spoke, dropping the crossbow and sliding to the blonde's side. "Oh Damn." he hissed as he looked at Tohma's wound and tried to apply pressure to the worst of the bleeding. Tohma waved him off and smiled a small smile. "I told you to stay away." The boy smiled back through tears, knowing Tohma was in trouble. "I know. But I couldn't let you handle him." He moved Tohma's hands away and placed his own gloved hands over the blonde's stomach. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "this is all my fault." Tohma frowned and shook his head, "No. It's not. I did what I said I would. I protected you,Shuichi and Mamoru. " Bombay blinked back tears and lowered his head, not letting the elder see as the tears broke free of his eyes. Tohma smiled softly and raised the boy's face gently, "Don't cry. Not for me."   
  
  
  
  
Shuichi's heart was in his stomach the closer he got to where Tohma was.   
  
  
  
"Shuichi!!" The boy turned from his prey and spotted the blonde he'd shot earlier, hadn't he learnt his lesson? Shuichi growled and turned away from the man with the katana with a bored expression. The blonde threw a knife at him and he caught it, inches from his face. So that was it was it? The blonde wanted a rematch? He turned from the man with the katana and motioned to an alleyway, " The others are in there. I'd hurry if I was you." He spoke, waving a dismissal at the red head. The red head growled and wasted no time, obviously his team mates did mean something to him after all. Shuichi's smile was cruel and heartless as he watched the red head go, before turning back to the blonde. "So Seguchi-san" Shuichi stated conversationally, "How's that bullet wound coming?" The blonde narrowed his eyes and flipped another blade into his hand. "I didn't come to talk Shindo." Shuichi wasted no more time and threw the blade back with deadly accuracy and speed. He watched as Tohma raised his left arm and struck the blade, making it spin off course and crash harmlessly to the ground. He lifted both hands in defense and waited for Shuichi to approach him. Never one to dissappoint, Shuichi stalked forward, the grin still on his face....  
  
  
  
Shuichi came back to himself as K burst into the room, to find Tohma, leaning against a wall, eyes closed, and one bloodstained hand cradling his stomach. "Seguchi-san.." Shuichi whispered reaching out to touch him, afraid of what he'd find. Tohma's eyes drifted open, unfocused and looked at Shuichi, smiling softly. "Shindo-san.." he whispered, "You're okay now..." Shuichi blinked and lost himself in memory once again.  
  
  
  
Shuichi was having fun! Tohma wouldn't use his blades against the boy and Shuichi knew it. Taking advantage of the fact he came in close to the blonde and punched him, his hand coming back bloody. He laughed as Tohma gasped, trying to control his breathing and the pain before recovering enough to shove Shuichi back. Shuichi stumbled on the curb and fell back, landing in the road. He growled and stood preparing to launch himself on the older man when the honking horn of a car made him turn around. Bearing down on him, was a large car.....  
  
  
"No!" Tohma had cried out throwing himself forward and covering the boy's body with his own. Their momentum threw them out of the way and Tohma had sighed, thinking they'd made it, until the car reached them - and barely clipped his side forcing the both of them down, Shuichi landing on top of the blonde. Shuichi looked shocked at the blonde, before whispering, "Tohma?" Aware they were still on the road, Tohma rolled, forcing Shuichi under his body and over until he reached the curb. Shaken and in pain, Tohma checked the boy underneath him, only to find him staring straight at him. "Shuichi" Tohma spoke as his body gave way to unconsciousness. Shuichi looked at the man above him and screamed, before his adrenalin ran out and he followed the older man into the dark abyss.... 


	7. A little break, and a preview

This is not the next chapter of memento..BUT!! I have a good reason for writing this really!!! I want to know what people still don't understand so far. If you'd like to, this is just to help me to write the final chapter. So anything you don't understnad please feel free to either leave a question in the reviews, or write an email to Pigwideon@hotmail.com and subject it memento Questions.....Please??? You may help a struggling writer!!!!   
  
and so you can't say it's not an update of a fic......  
  
  
  
Next time in.....Memento, the final chapter.......  
  
........Shuichi was staring at the blank curtains surrounding him, frowning. Hallucination, they'd said. Tohma hadn't been shot, There was nothing to indicate that Shuichi had been the one to injure the blonde in any way. All the memories he had of the past week were wrong. 'How could they be wrong?' He asked himself, raising a hand to his forehead in thought. He'd told them of the blades Tohma had, and they'd returned with nothing. Tohma had not had any weapons at all hidden on himself or in the room he claimed he and Tohma had spent the night in. Even the records were against him. Everything seemed to show that Shuichi had imagined all that he thought had happened. It was the drugs, they said, there was nothing at all to say what had happened was real. And still, Shuichi wondered.... 


	8. The loss of one

Author's Notes: The final chapter.......Please Ignore the little lines of *** I just cannot make the paragraphs work on this chapter so all the spacing is pretty well wrong.....Hopefully the starts make it a little easier to read though.....   
Memento...pt 7  
K read through the reports with a snarl on his face. Ransom gone they said. It was all a mistake. Tohma was supposed to make the drop and Shuichi was to be returned, but the kidnappers weren't playing to this plan and had kidnapped Tohma as well. What happened next, no one seemed to know.   
  
********************  
  
  
K tossed the papers aside in disgust, why hadn't he been informed of the ransom demand? And why had Tohma agreed to the obviously flawed plan in the first place? The blonde turned away from the doors that separated him from both the pink haired singer and the NG president, glaring at nothing. Shuichi, he'd been told, had been drugged and probably hallucinated a lot of what he'd told K. The singer was now being examined, making sure he was physically fine. The NG president on the other hand, was not doing as well. The doctors had taken him away immediately, inserting breathing apparatus as they went, unable to do anything more, K had called all those involved and sat back, reading through his reports as they filtered in. And he was not happy.   
************************  
  
Shuichi was staring at the blank curtains surrounding him, frowning. Hallucination, they'd said. Tohma hadn't been shot, There was nothing to indicate that Shuichi had been the one to injure the blonde in any way. All the memories he had of the past week were wrong. 'How could they be wrong?' He asked himself, raising a hand to his forehead in thought. He'd told them of the blades Tohma had, and they'd returned with nothing. Tohma had not had any weapons at all hidden on himself or in the room he claimed he and Tohma had spent the night in. Even the records were against him. Everything seemed to show that Shuichi had imagined all that he thought had happened. It was the drugs, they said, there was nothing at all to say what had happened was real. And still, Shuichi wondered....  
**************************  
The ceiling was white. Tohma frowned at the thought, narrowing his eyes in an attempt at concentration. He felt so groggy! What had happened? He lifted a hand and was surprised when he noticed the IV tube inserted in the back on his palm. "Don't try to move yet. You just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago." Tohma turned tired eyes to the woman who'd spoken and tried to talk."No." she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder,"You've still got a breathing tube down your throat. You can't talk." Tohma blinked and the red head sat on the chair at his bedside, "What happened Siamese? You weren't following Persia's directives." Tohma shook his head and rasied a hand, pointing to his throat. Understanding, the woman fetched a doctor, one of Kritiker's best, and the annoying tube was removed. Tohma's voice was scratchy and rough as he spoke, "They knew...."   
The Woman's eyes widened and she rose to her feet. "What do they know? How much do they know?" Tohma blinked again, the drugs in his system making his concentration levels very low. "Everything. They knew about Bombay, they knew I was a double agent, and they knew about Shuichi." The woman breathed slowly and turned away, her arms crossed over her chest. "So that's why you took Bombay." Tohma tilted his head in a slight nod and replied, "And that's why they took Shuichi." The woman turned back to the blonde in the bed and narrowed her eyes, "Do you realise what this means now?" Tohma lowered his eyes from the red head and nodded, "I go to ground for a while." She nodded and reached into a side pocket, pulling free a cell phone. Her high heels clacked against the floor as she waited for the phone to be picked up, "I need a death certificate and medical records for Seguchi Tohma. Cause Of Death, Stab wound to the abdomen."   
***********  
Yuki Eiri was not a patient man. In fact, he could be downright threatening when it came to the subject of the ones he loved. No one had come to talk to them. Not one lousy doctor had come to tell them that Shuichi was okay, and the Tohma would be fine. He growled softly in his throat as he watched the nurses bustling around the large group that had converged upon the waiting room and glared as one dared look his way. The nurse jumped slightly and hurried away, leaving Yuki with the satisfied feeling of having scared another one off. He turned from his nurse scaring and watched the group, seemingly disinterested.   
Mika sat, wringing her hands in her lap, silently waiting, not wanting to believe she may have said goodbye for the last time to her husband at the airport, not even a kiss was shared at the exit gate. But she would not cry. She was strong, and so was Tohma, he'd be fine, and all this would be for nothing. She straightened her back and set her lips in a hard line, He'd be fine, she knew it. If only that thought could bring comfort to her.   
A slight look of something, not pity, but something close to it passed through Yuki's eyes as he watched his sister. He knew Tohma and Mika loved each other, just that neither was willing to be weak enough to show it. Emotions could be a weakness to the both of them, and he knew neither would ever admit to it.   
Next to her sat the remaining members of Nittle Grasper. And here, Yuki was surprised. Noriko was letting tears stream down her face, one hand held in support by the man-child, Ryuichi. Ryuichi was not crying. Ryuichi wasn't even slightly sad. He was angry. The pink rabbit he usually carried everywhere, lay forgotten on the floor as the man himself stared at the doors leading to where the doctors had taken Tohma before they'd arrived. He hadn't moved since they'd arrived, glaring at anyone or anything that got between him and watching those doors, waiting for some sign of relief.   
  
********  
The doors swung open and an elderly man stepped through, tired eyes looking at the large group in front of him, "Seguchi Tohma's family?" he asked quietly, dreading the news he was about to tell.   
***********  
  
Yuki watched the sleeping boy in the much to large bed without actually seeing him. The same thoughts kept running through his mind over and over again, Tohma was dead.   
The Pink haired boy moaned and shifted, not waking. Yuki's eyes came into focus and he watched the boy fondly, a soft smile on his lips. The only good thing to come out of this was Tohma's sacrifice had not been in vain. Shuichi was alive and safe. And he was not about to let the boy out of sight again. He sighed and closed his eyes, he could feel the beginnings of tears in his eyes, but he didn't want to release them. If he did, then it would be true. Tohma would really be gone. He growled as he thought of those who'd done this, they'd pay. He'd make sure of it. He'd find this Siamese himself and render punishment. For both Shuichi and Tohma, this was far from over...... 


End file.
